Sugar anyone?
by The Goddess of the Madhouse
Summary: A sugar high Naruto lover ends up in the middle of the town, singing the six flags theme song. Lord help us all... Rated for swearing, slight KakaOC at the end. Not your typical OC story.
1. Chocolate Ice cream, and Naruto's world

Hey tis I yup, It's another of those dumb and unoriginal 'girl wakes up in the Naruto world' Fics, BUT mine is COMPLETELY about stupidity. First I'll go to their world, then them to mine, and so on, and for my favorite reviewers, I'll have you guys in here too. Oh, and it MAY (translationprobably; 99 sure it will) have romance during the later chapters.

* * *

It was a dark and boring night, in Las Vegas (yup Vegas Baby) and a girl was sitting watching 'hey Mr. DJ' by Madonna, and dancing on her bed, singing into her hairbrush. All of a sudden "Chocolate Ice Cream!"(Ha! I bet you thought I was gonna say she got sucked into some random vortex thingy) so she ran downstairs, got the chocolate chunk ice cream (yummy!) and started to eat, and sing fighting dreamers, at the top of her lungs, while eating ice cream, out the window….at two in the morning.

Let me explain, she'd eaten nothing but candy today, she had chocolate cake for breakfast, four pop tarts, a sprite and a Gatorade, and two candy bars for lunch, more cake, and whipped cream for dinner, and then roasted marshmallow's with her siblings on their fireplace, and then had going on her sixth cup of ice cream. Yup that's why, all good authors(esses) take a lot of sugar to get on a sugar high, and then you can't get them off the sugar high for two weeks (and we're not exaggerating here). After this particular girl is off her two week sugar high, she needs only a cup of ice cream to set her off on a 5min- 3 hour sugar high (depending on the kind of ice cream).

Anyway, after calming down she started to watch her (and, well, everyone's) favorite episode of Naruto, 101(all true Naruto fans out there are laughing now). Whilst she was watching this really shiny light came out of nowhere and yes, swallowed her up (HAH! See how imaginative I am?) Of course, her being on a sugar high, didn't care, and instead of screaming and cursing like all the other OC's in this position do, she began to sing the six flags theme song. "Do do do do do do do do do do do do dodo do do do do do dodo do do do do do dodo!" When she collided with the ground. "Hey, you stupid ground, some nerve you have hitting me when I was getting to the best part of the song!"

Then she noticed that she wasn't in her room anymore, looked around and began to cry. A crowd had formed when the girl hit the ground, and a blond boy had finally pushed his way to the front. There before him sat a girl, with dark brown hair, down to mid back and from what he could guess brown eyes too, tan skin and a gold-bronze tooth around her neck, crying. She was wearing a Black Gee, with a red belt. He walked up to her "Miss, what's wrong?" he asked her, smiling sympathetically.

"M-my" she stuttered "my chocolate ICE CREAM!" The blond boy fell over and after a little while got up.

"Umm, come on, I know a good place where we can get some food." He said, trying to get her to stop making a fuss.

People in the crowd were looking at the blond boy and the crying girl angrily and murmuring things like 'He probably made her cry' and 'that damn demon.' All of a sudden the girl got up and glared at some of the people who were muttering, and screamed "Stop accusing Naruto!" which stopped everyone and caused the crowd to scatter. Just like that the girl got up, looking like nothing happened, and began to walk away with the boy, "On second thought," she said "I'm more in the mood for ramen."

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Chocolate Ice Cream? Chocolate ice cream! Where?

Hehe, seriously, how'd you like it? I wanna know, and PLEASE tell me if my greatest fears have come true and I've created a Mary Sue. I really don't think I have. And Yes, I am aware that my character's name hasn't been mentioned yet, there's a reason for that, which you will find out in the next chapter or so. If I get reviews I'll be posting the next chapter up tomorrow afternoon!


	2. The fight

Told ya I'd be posting soon Now onto more important business, you'll notice some parts of the chapter will be serious, some(most) parts will be stupid, some will be strange, and some parts will be fluffy. My challenge to you is to guess why, here's a clue: four people are writing this, and their names are Sarra, Kali, Nina, and Julie, what is their relation to each other. That's what you have to figure out, if you do, I'll put you into my story, everyone gets three guesses. The answer's a real shocker though, so use your imagination. Thanks much to my reviewer Mangahero, I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

On with the story! Ah and I don't own Naruto.

The blond boy and brunette girl were sitting at the ramen shop quietly, her spacing out, him trying to figure out who this girl was and how she knew him. "Umm, miss if you don't mind me asking how do you know me?" He said, looking at her.

She looked up from her ramen, and smiled at him "WELL lesse, where I come from, you have your own TV show and umm, yeah that's how."

"Uhhh, what?" He said going slack jaw (I love that word) I mean c'mon, how would YOU react if you found out you had your own TV show. Oh c'mon we know how you'd react "SWEET!" Like that.

As they walked out of the ramen stand Naruto was trying to squeeze details out of her "So what's the series about?"

"Your life." She answered calmly.

"Am I the favorite character on the show?"

"Last I checked, you were fourth favorite, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara are ahead of you. In that order." She stated looking around "But, I like you more than Sasuke." She added quickly after seeing the blonds face. "By the way Naruto, where am I going to stay?"

The blond crossed his arms and stood still for a few seconds, then said " You can stay with me, after we get some papers filled out, and take you to see old lady Tsunade but until then you'll just have to stick around with me so I can show you where her office is. Now c'mon we'll be late for training!" he said and started to run off.

"But, isn't your sensei late everyday anyway?" she said but still ran after him.

Once they arrived at the bridge, Naruto went over to the pink haired girl there with the intent to confuse "Hiya Sakura, Y'know not a lot of people like your character, but I think you're ok, except for the Naruto bashing thing."

"Eh, Naruto who's that?" Sakura asked, trying to sound nice.

"This is a friend of mine, she's gonna be watching our lesson today." Naruto smiled and was about to continue when Kakashi showed up.

"Sorry I'm late I-"he began but was cut off by a girl clad in black sitting under a tree.

"had a meeting with fate?" she asked with a Kakashi-like smile, as opposed to his and Sakura's confused stares "And do you happen to have any chocolate?" she asked not noticing the strange looks she was getting. The girl then saw something fall out of her pocket- a chocolate bar! "Never mind I found some."

After going through the explanation again, they started practice, the girl seemed genuinely impressed with all of Naruto's moves, after a wile Sakura asked the girl if she wanted to train with them. "No, I couldn't keep up with you guys, I'm not a ninja."

"But that IS a masters belt you're wearing isn't it?" she asked the girl "you MUST know something."

"But I don't know ANY jutsus." She sighed "So, I can't."

But Sakura was determined, "Well I'll go easy on you then." She smiled and the girl, to her pleasure agreed. The fight started basically as hand to hand combat, but the girl was fast so Sakura quickly used a shadow clone jutsu and began to circle around her. _Damn, which one is the real Sakura?_ But before she could decide what to do, all eight of her clones charged in and attacked her. This went on for several minutes before the girl could barely stand, her head was down as she struggled to get up. "You did good." Sakura said as she began to walk over to her opponent thinking the match was over. But as she did the girl lifted her head up, and the three scratches on each side of her face, that were now darker. Then the girl began glowing, a white color. "Kakashi-sensei, wh-what's happening?"

"Sakura, surrender!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi-sen-"

"NOW!" he yelled and she complied.

"I…..I surrender…." She said and the girl stopped glowing and her face went back to normal.

"Eh?" she said and sat down.

About two minutes later, Sakura Kakashi, Naruto and the girl were sitting around in a circle, she and Naruto were eating the candy bar she had found earlier, and weren't listening to what Kakashi and Sakura were saying. "Kakashi-sensei, what happened to her?"

"I'm not sure, but It may be…." She paused, and looked lost in thought "It may be a Jinchuuriki (sp)" he stopped and looked over at the two teenagers, eating chocolate and talking like nothing had happened. "Naruto, take your friend to the Hokage, and give her this while you're there." He said, handing the boy a piece of paper.

While they were walking Naruto turned to the girl and asked her, her name "Tora Trinity." She replied smiling, and they continued walking to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Ok so you finally get my character's name, Isn't it cute? Tora means tiger and her Jinchuuriki is the seven tailed Tiger, or the Byakko. I know this chapter wasn't funny, but the next one will be. Which I'll also post up tomorrow afternoon if you're good and review. Don't forget to put in your guesses for the four writer's relationship with your review. Oh and the answer will be posted in story five or six so hurry up and get your guesses in! 


	3. The plan

* * *

Ach, does no one care about the Author's relationship? Apparently not, so just go to my profile if you're interested, here's chapter 3. enjoy.

* * *

Once they reached the Hokage's office Naruto bust in yelling "Hey Old Lady Tsunade, I've got business for ya!" 

"What is it NOW Naruto?" She groaned.

"This is Tora, she came from another world and she wants to get some papers."

"Another world? Well whatever, just fill this out and you can file a report to explain later." Tsunade drawled, handing the form to her.

After ten minutes the paper was filled out and Tsunade read off the information.

"Name: Tora Trinity; Age: 22? You don't look any older than 17!"

"I get that a lot…."

"Right, well continuing, Date of birth: July 15; hair: Brown; Eyes: Brown; height: 5'8; weight: 115 lbs; education: Through collage currently training to become a Veterinarian; marital status: single; income: $200,000 a year (while working as vet)" She paused as she saw the last part "Where will you be staying?" Tsunade asked her.

"Well, I don't really know" Tora said scratching her cheek shyly.

"She's staying with me!" Naruto Yelled.

"Allright fine…" Tsunade said uncovering her ears "I'll send some clothing over to you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Oh yeah Kakashi-sensei wanted me to give you this." Naruto said and tossed the paper to her as he walked out.

"A jinchuuriki?" She asked

As soon as her papers were filled out, they headed over to Naruto's house to eat (ramen) and talk. "This has been an eventful day…."

"yup" Naruto said as he ate "hey by the way, what're you gonna wear? You don't have any clothes besides those, and you don't have money either…"

"I dunno…. I guess I'll get a job, but then again there isn't much a 22 year old can do."

"Well you fight good, maybe we can get someone to teach you jutsus and you can become a ninja!" Naruto suggested.

"I don't know, I can't really keep up with any of that, and I would've lost if Sakura hadn't forfeited."

"Are you kidding, right before then you had this huge chakra surrounding you, Sakura was probably scared."

"Eh? I did?" Tora blinked.

"Huh, you don't remember!"

"You'd think I'd remember something like that….." she said "Oh well, got some chocolate?"

The next few days passed quickly, Tora was once again at team 7's practice, and was wearing an outfit similar to Tsunade's while sitting under a tree (A/N: Tora looks like a brunette version of Tsunade only she's taller). After waiting for an hour Kakashi finally showed up, "Yo," he said "sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Hmm, by the way, I've been ordered to teach you some basic jutsus and junk by the way are you sure you're not 17?" he asked

"You're not 17?" Sakura asked earning her a dull glance from Tora.

"No," She sighed "I'm 22."

"Wow, you look a lot younger!" Sakura said smiling. _I get that a lot…_Tora thought, as she sat down by Kakashi to learn some jutsus.

"Ok so the first thing I'm going to teach you is Chakra control, it's hard if you've never done it before." Kakashi began. "Start by-"

"Concentrating all nervous energy to the abdomen, right above the navel, bring the energy back and up your spine and to the center of your eyebrows." She said, before noticing his surprised expression "I used to do this kinda thing to find my game boy and Yugioh cards as a kid, I used it as a locator for my parents too."(A/N: I do this and it actually works, which is strange)

"Allright, so we'll skip to the next part," he said and continued the lesson.

Later on Tora was walking home alone, Naruto Said that he was going to have ramen with his sensei, and decided to let them be. "Yo," she heard from behind her and turned to see Kakashi, not reading his book oddly.

"Hi," She said "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to a bar with me tonight." Kakashi said lazily, his eye drifting upwards.

"I can't I may get drunk and ummm, well something bad could happen." She said trying to refuse.

"Don't worry," he said smiling "nothing will happen, I'll be with you the whole time."

"Welllllll,"she paused and looked around "ok, but only for a little wile, I have to get back to cook for Naruto, I think all that Ramen has stunted his growth." Kakashi smiled under his mask, and they walked away.

It was fairly early when they got there, but the others arrived after a minute or two, as soon as they saw Kakashi and Tora they decided to have some fun, at his expense. "Hey Kakashi," Asuma said as he and the others walked over to the two "why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?"

He smirked as the couple in the back exchanged looks, Kakashi was about to say something, when Tora decided to speak up first "Because," She smirked "we wanted to wait a wile before going public about everything."

He stared up at her wide eyed until he caught the mischievous glint in her eye and added. "Well I guess the secrets out that we're…." he trailed off, and mumbeled something so that no one else could hear.

"You're what?" Kurenai pried "C'mon tell us."

They looked at each other smiling slightly before yelling "DRUNK!"

Later on at around midnight, they were REALLY drunk and Tora kept mumbling things about something called gummy worms, Kakashi –who was just barely sober enough to walk- got Tora home ok, and plopped her into her bed before leaving the sleeping girl with one last thought "Man is she gonna be hung over tomorrow."

Little did he know that when Tora got over a night of drinking she got, no not hung over, not even hyper, quiet! On the walk over to the bridge she was so quiet that Naruto thought she was sick. "Tora?"

"Hn."

"Are you ok?"

"Hn."

"Cause you're acting really, really weird."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"bugger."

"Bugger?"

"indeed." Did I mention that she only gives one word answers?

"Ok then," Naruto said stifling his laughter "What happened last night that got you home so late?"

"Nothing."

"When will you start answering me in full sentences?"

"Eventually."

"A specific time?"

She glanced at the sky "two pm." And kept walking.

At exactly 1:58 Kakashi decided to try to fight the unusually moody Tora, Naruto noticed the time and quickly stopped Sakura to watch the match. "But why Naruto? Kakashi sensei is going to beat her, it's obvious she's not feeling good."

Naruto merely sniggered "Watch and learn." The match started with a few basic jutsus, and weapons and then Naruto glanced at his watch (A/N: I know bear with me here!) "Sakura, this match'll be getting good in 3...2…1." As if on cue, Tora stopped, and looked down. Kakashi stood still in the center of the clearing, wondering like Sakura what she was doing. Then she suddenly looked up with a crazy look in her eye.

"Oh crap." Was all Kakashi could say before Tora began to tear around the Jounin in circles. He tried to keep up with her, but eventually he got too dizzy and gave up.

As soon as she heard she had won, she plopped down next to the dizzy Kakashi and asked "Can I have chocolate now?"

Later as they were walking in town, towords the shops everyone was lost in their own thoughts. _I wonder If Tsunade-sama is ready to teach me that new healing technique yet._ Was what Sakura was thinking _Damn that girl can run fast!_ Was what Kakashi was thinking_ I'm hungry_ was what Naruto was thinking, Tora on the other hand….

"Chocolate please." She said to Kakashi as he walked off to retrieve her bar, and she sat down next to Naruto, who was now eating his third bowl of Ramen. Just as she began to relax, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru walked in to chat with Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru asked "Who's she, your girlfriend?"

"Who, Tora?" Naruto said, looking up from his sixth bowl of Ramen.

"Yeah, she's only -what, two years older than you?" He said looking over at the girl, who was no longer spacing out, but staring back at him.

"You," he paused, lifting a finger in the air "Look like a pineapple." She said and Naruto crashed to the floor laughing "But you don't see me going around saying you're dating Ino."

He looked at the girl in surprise for a minute, before asking again if they were dating. "No, you see I don't date people my little brothers and sister's age."

"Why? You're only, what two, three years apart, right?" he asked.

"Nope, actually it's more like seven, I'm 22." She sighed.

"You're kidding!" Ino said, deciding to join the conversation "Maybe you should date Kakashi-sensei then."

"I don't think so." Tora said, shaking her head.

"Why not? I think you'd make a cute couple." Ino insisted.

"Because, a) he's more interested in his book, and b) he'd be late for every date." She reasoned, as Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru nodded "besides, I don't go around saying that you and Shikamaru should date, now do I?"

Naruto was sniggering at that comment, and Sakura was daydreaming about Ino and Shikamaru as a couple. "Still," pressed Ino "you two WOULD make a good couple, I mean; I bet he likes you already!"

Just as Tora was about to protest, Kakashi came back with a box of chocolates shaped like a heart, "Here you are." Was all he said and then he poofed away.

The others were staring at the box in disbelief "See," Ino said after a minute of peace "I told you he likes you!"

"Actually," Sakura said "Kakashi-sensei owed her that for getting beat at practice today."

"BUT," Ino said, not about to loose to Sakura "It's a heart shaped box, HEART shaped."

"Yes Ino we can see that." Choji said, wile looking around the square.

"You Baka's don't you get it! It's heart shaped, he could've just gotten her a candy bar! He got her an actual box, shaped like a heart!" a collective 'Ohhhh' was heard in the group, before Shikamaru spoke up.

"Yes, but this is Kakashi we're talking about here." Blank stares "The guy who's more interested in his books than the world around him!"

"Well I still think that he has a thing for her," She paused "the question is do YOU like HIM?" Ino and the others turned around, only to find that she and Naruto had left already and asked them to pick up the bill.

Over with Naruto and Tora nothing much was happening, they were talking, and laughing, but other then that everything was calm. "Hey Tora?" Naruto asked "Do you like Kakashi-sensei?"

She sat and thought about it for a minute "Well, I guess…" she said "Yeah, sure I do, he gave me chocolate!" She smiled and went back to skipping stones in the river. Little did she know, Kakashi, and Ino were listening from not too far away. One because he happened to be there, and the other, because she wanted to play matchmaker. _Now,_ the blond one thought_ all I need is my little pink haired helper._

The next day, there was no training so Ino called a meeting, with all of Rookie 9 (except for Sasuke, because he's not here) "How Troublesome." Shikamaru said, as he listened to what his teammate was plotting this time.

"You say that too much," Ino said "Besides, you have to admit, they'd make a good couple, and maybe we could get Tora to show us Kakashi's face."

This got everyone interested, so they agreed, and were pulled along by Ino, who had stayed up late the previous night making a plan.

"Neji, are you in position?" Ino asked into the communicator.

_Why am I doing this again?_ He thought to himself before answering "Yes Ino, I'll keep you posted. Hinata's on her way to Tora now."

"Great, Choji, Shikamaru, are you done rigging those camera's yet?" She asked the two boy's through her communicator.

"Gee, I dunno, you give us five minutes to do this and we should be done?" Shikamaru responded "But yes, we're done."

"Good. Sakura, are you in position?"

"Yup, I've got the flowers right here."

"Great, Naruto, are you ready?"

"Give me a minute, I've almost got him"

"Well hurry up! Hinata's already got Tora."

"Ok, ok fine! We're on our way."

"About time! Ok Tenten, Kiba, Shino, you guys got everything ready."

"Yup, and just in time too, here they come."

"Ok, everyone, get into your spots, Naruto, Hinata, you know what to do!" the two nodded before shutting off their communicators.

"Oh, hi Hinata and Tora, strange seeing you here." Naruto smiled "Kakashi-sensei and I were just talking about how I'm going to become hokage." In the trees everyone rolled their eyes.

"Me and Hinata are gonna go see a movie, you guy's wanna come?" Tora asked "You don't mind do you Hinata?"

"No, I-I'd love that." Hinata said shyly

_This is working PERFECTLY_ Ino thought _I'm a genius_

"Sure, we'll go!" Naruto said, pulling Kakashi off before he could protest. Once they got to the Theater they decided to go to a comedy, and before long Hinata and Naruto snuck out, and reported to Ino that everything went perfect.

Back in the theater both Kakashi and Tora were bored of the movie, so they left, and began to walk around in a nearby park "What do you think happened to those two?" he said "leaving us in the movie like that, It's almost as if they wanted us to be alone…"Tora thought about it for a second before remembering what happened the day before, and bursting out laughing. "What's so funny?" Kakashi asked.

"The other day when you brought me the chocolates, Ino started thinking that you liked me because the box was heart shaped." She whipped a tear from her eye "I bet this was all a plan to get us together."

"Hmmmm," he said "Well if they left they obviously think we're together now," he paused "this is gonna be a fun day." He leaned over and whispered his plan into the girl's ear, and she smirked and nodded.

Sooooooo, how's you like it? Next chapter is payback time, Kakashi, and Tora are trying to trick the students into thinking they're dating, but what happens if they actually discover some kind of feeling? The next chapter will be hilarious, and there won't be much fluff till the end.


	4. To Sound we go, to meet an emo

Here ya go as an apology for taking a billion years to update, a ginormous chapter! Enjoy! It's a really funny one too.

* * *

The next day they had a mission, nothing special, just gardening. Tora and Kakashi talked while working, while Sakura and Naruto wished that they had a 'relationship' like them. They finished, Sakura went home, Kakashi walked off, to do something-who knows- and Tora went to look for candy(chocolate) wherever she could find any and dashed off yelling "Chocolate everywhere, look out, for I-insert dramatic pose here- am hungry!" 

So Naruto went to Ichiraku, and dragged Iruka with him. While they were eating, Naruto brought up the latest couple. "Iruka-sensei, you and Kakashi-sensei are friends right? Do you know if they really are dating?"

Iruka got a sour look on his face "He says they're just 'having fun'." He paused, and then said "Honestly I wonder if Tora sees it that way." Then he paid and walked away.

On the way home Naruto thought (A/N: OMG! Call the press! Haha, joking) about what Iruka said. 'Well there's only one way to find out' he said and rushed to his apartment. "Onee-san!" he yelled as he walked in.

"What?" she asked as Naruto walked in to see her on the couch eating ramen.

"I was wondering," he paused "are you and Kakashi-sensei dating?"

"Well we're just having some fun." She said, and walked to the door, leaving a stunned Naruto in the living room. "See ya later Naruto, People to do, houses to wreck, ya know."

Tora walked out on the street twords the bridge where they trained. As she did she heard whispers "Look at that girl, she's the one who lives with the demon." "The Demon? Is she a fool?" "She's young perhaps she doesn't know."

"PERHAPS, you should keep your trap shut." Tora yelled and stormed off, aware of the glares she was getting, except for the one smile, she didn't see.

At the bridge she sat looking into the water. "poor kid, I know how he feels."

"Oh?" A voice says and Kakashi jumps down from a tree. "Do you?"

"Yeah, believe it or not I wasn't always miss popularity."

Flashback (A/N: mwahaha, I will now subject you to a corny flashback of doom)

A little Tora sits alone while other kids play in groups around her. "Hey," One little boy says to her "you're the girl who skipped a grade right?" She nods "Does that mean you're smart?" She shrugs "Well are you or not?"

She opens her mouth to talk and him when another boy walks over "Let's go Cal, she's obviously a stuck up brat who feels like she's better then us, cause she skipped a grade." He sneers and turns to her "Right?"

"No! I don't think I'm better than anyone else." She mutters, but the other boys are walking away already.

The second boy says to the group "She's a brat, like I thought." And the others keep playing, ignoring her crying.

Flashback end

"Ugh, bad memories." Tora says shaking her head, to get rid of them. "But there WAS that one time…" She smirks.

Flashback

Tora who's a little older looking now is on the playground again, and the other children are whispering about her. The same boy only older walks up to her with a group behind him, smirking. "Hey, Tora. Whatcha doing in the corner, ignoring us? We're too stupid for you, RIGHT?"

"No." she says quietly.

"You're just a brat aren't you? Think you're too good for us, right?" he sneers "Well I'm sick of it, so I'm gonna teach you a lesson." He walks over to her and punches her, and she falls back a little, as the others cheer him on. He walks up to her and continues to kick her several times. "No so great NOW are you?" he says to the girl, who's now on her knees, looking down. He then turns around, to accept congratulations from the crowd.

Someone in the crowd yells, 'watch out!' and he turns around, his face met with a kick, and he's knocked backwards. He wipes his face, and walks forward, surprised to see the small girl in a fighting stance. He charges at her with a fist, but she dodges and hits him in the stomach, not hard enough though, because he only flinches. He turns around and charges at her again, but before he cam connect the punch, she trips him and hits him in the balls on the way down. She then proceeds to give him a wedgie, after which he falls down, and a few people rush over to see if he's okay. The rest stare in wonder at Tora, who's smirking "What, didn't he JUST say I was too good for him?"

Flashback end

"Huh, so you won." He said "That's good."

"Yup, they didn't bother me anymore after that, the next year I went into middle school, and got a few good friends. There were a few people who did bully me then too, but I took care of them." She paused "I don't know where that power or those moves came from though. I never figured it out."

_So, she doesn't KNOW she's got that power inside her? This may complicate things._ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well, better get going, it's late. Bye Kakashi!" She said and started to leave, but then she stopped, turned back, and handed him a candy bar. "You don't look very happy today. Eat this; chocolate's supposed to make you feel better." She smiled, and skipped (A/N: she's on a sugar high) away.

The next few days passed by quickly until finally, they were given a mission that was semi-interesting. A spy mission, they had to go to sound and find out any clue to Orochimaru's next move. So they set off to Sound.

It took five days -and a lot of convincing by Sakura that she'd buy Tora twenty candy bars If the mission was successful- to get to Sound. Once they got there they split up to find out information.

With Sakura

_I know we're here to find out information on Orochimaru's plans, but while I'm here, I may as well try to find Sasuke. _And with that, Sakura took off, looking in abandoned areas.

With Naruto

_Let's see, I've got to find information on a sannin's plans. Where could I go to find out good info? _Naruto stopped, mid step and thought _Ah, I'll try one of those salons that girls go to, they're always talking about things that are going on there._ He walked into an alley. "Henge no jutsu!" the boy yelled out, and transformed-with his clothes on this time- into a long haired blond girl. "Time to get my hair done." She smiled and walked down the street.

With Kakashi

Kakashi was outside a main building listening to a meeting of some prominent businessmen in Sound. _I'm glad I went here._ He thought _seems these guys know a little about Orochimaru's plans. I just hope everyone else is having as good of luck._

With Tora

_Roachy! Oh Roachy, where are you boy? _Tora thought, walking down the street eating a bagel. (A/N: Ha! I bet you thought it was going to be a candy bar, huh?) _Well, lesse, Roachy probably isn't here, but there IS one way to draw him out…. _She walks into an alley, and Turns into….Sasuke! Then walks out, and continues down the street. _Damn, I just hope no fangirls glomp me…_

With Sakura

_Ugh, no Sasuke-Kun. Too bad. We're meeting up in an hour too, I better see if I can get some information. _Sakura thinks, and runs away.

With Naruto

"Aww, look at you!" A woman shouts.

"You're so CUTE!" another squeals "But your hair is so MESSY!" And with that the two women begin to tug at Naruto's hair. _Ouch. This better be worth it…._

With Tora

Tora was walking through town; she turned the corner and came to an empty street. She was about to head back when, "You!" a voice called and she turned around to see Sasuke. "Why are you dressed as me?"

Tora blinked and took a moment to take all this in "AHHH! An EMO!" she yelled and backed up.

"I'm NOT EMO!" Sasuke yelled, before realizing that yelling wasn't cool, and stopped.

"Sure, and I'm the queen of England." Tora said, turning back into herself.

"Who are you?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"I just told you, I'm The Queen of England, What is your Wangstness blocking you're hearing?" She asked.

"Who are you?" he asked again

"Geez, don't get your manties in a bunch, duck butt emo head." Tora smiled "Here, have a candy bar."

"I'll ask this one more time, before I kill you. WHO. ARE. YOU?" He growled.

"Me? My gosh, I'm honored the supreme duck but has chosen to acknowledge me." She said, putting her hand on her heart. Sasuke growled "I'm Tora, but you can call me your worst nightmare. By wangsty!" She said, and hopped off while Sasuke was trying to figure out how to open the candy bar. Then the bar blew up.

With Kakashi

_So far there hasn't been much more info, and I've gotta meet everyone soon._ Kakashi thought. "So, have you heard the news?" a businessman asked another "Orochimaru's got his hands on a piece of great information."

"Ah, you mean the Jinchuuriki?" the other nodded "Yes, apparently the demon they lost something like 22 years ago reappeared a few months ago in leaf."

"Yes, but here's the more interesting part, instead of going after the demon himself, he's going to capture it and sell it to akatsuki." The other said. That was all Kakashi needed to hear.

Everyone met up at the agreed upon spot, and began to share their information. "Okay, did everyone get information?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Naruto said "but I can tell you how to scratch that one spot on your back you can't reach."

"Naruto, what have you been doing?" Sakura asked, looking at the boy, who now had a lot of bows in his hair.

"You don't wanna know." He replied.

"Sakura, anything?" Kakashi asked, trying to ignore the yelps of pain as Naruto removed bows from his hair.

She sighed "No, nothing."

"Tora?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Yeah, don't joke with duck butt haired emo's." She said.

"What?" he asked "Nevermind, I don't wanna know. So I'm the only one who found out anything?"

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Well, apparently Orochimaru actually was found with a girl in his bed. Apparently she didn't know how she got there though. Neither did he. (A/N: Plug for MiSs005)" he said.

Tora snorted. "Anything else?"

"…no that's it." He said and suggested that they go back to camp and rest.

Later on Tora couldn't sleep so she decided to take a walk. "Going out, be right back." She said to Kakashi as she passed him.

As she walked, eating a bagel, again, she let her mind momentarily drift to her family, wondering if she's ever get back. But her thoughts were interrupted by a hiss, and being knocked.

She dreamt about going to the ocean with her family, and eating cotton candy, and was enjoying her dream candy when she was shook awake. "Meh." She said sleepily "I was eating that."

"Yes, I can see that." A voice said, and she looked up to see Uchiha Itachi, and apparently she was chewing on his sleeve.

"Heh heh, sorry." She said as she sat up. "So……where am I?"

"Akatsuki's base." He answered.

"Wow, so when so I leave?"

"You don't."

"…. Pardon?"

"I can't allow you to leave, you see you have a great power inside you that I need."

"Uhhh, like gay power?" she asked "Cause, maybe you should've taken Roachy instead."

"No, not gay power. The demon inside you." He explained.

"What demon?"

"The tiger demon that resides in you."

"Oh, that explains the voices in my head." She smiled "and all this time I just thought I was crazy."

"…..Yes, well we'll be needing it."

"…Why?"

"To gain power."

"Why?"

"For our leaders benefit."

"Why?"

"Ugh, stop asking questions!" he snapped.

"…..why?" Itachi growled "Do you have any chocolate?"

"In the fridge." He said as Tora got up and grabbed a bar.

"Thanks!" she started to eat "Now, can I go outside? It's cold in here."

"I'll see if I can arrange someone to escort you outside for a bit later."

"hmm, you're being really nice for a bad guy." Tora said.

"Well seeing as you'll be dead soon, I suppose you deserve a bit of kindness." He replied.

"W-w-w-WAIT. Dead?" She said.

"Yes, extracting the demon kills the container."

"B-but why?"

"That is what it entails."

"Hmph, Emo." Tora mumbled.

"I'm NOT EMO! WHY do people keep saying that?"

"Because you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Emo!"

"I'm NOT!"

"Hey, dude, it could be worse, you could be a duck butt head emo."

"What?" Itachi paused, and stared at the girl for a while "Do I WANT to know?"

"Well I could tell you, but I may end up dead."

"Why?"

"Duck butt head emo."

"Ugh, I don't wanna know.

"Sooooo, can I go now?"

"No."

"Can I go soon?"

"No."

"Are you emo?"

"No."

"Are you not emo?"

"yes."

"You are emo?"

"No."

"No, of course not, you're a duck butt emo."

"What? No!"

"Oh my god! The famously emo, Itachi just YELLED!"

"No, I didn't."

"LIES!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Kisame asked, popping his head into the room.

"Nothing." Itachi replied.

"Kisame? Duck butt emo man here is denying that he yelled." Tora said, looking over at Kisame.

"No, I'm not!"

"Lies!"

"Duck butt emo?" Kisame asked looking at the two.

"She's delusional."

"More lies!"

"How do you know my name?" There was a silence in the room.

"…. I have psycho powers."

"…Don't you mean psychic?"

"No."

"Like I said, she's delusional."

"Can I go outside now?"

"…Fine. Kisame, take her."

"Let's go." So Kisame took her outside and let her sit by a conveniently placed stream. He was on close guard of her until a lackey cam up to him to give a report. "What is it?"

"Well sir they say that the meeting is starting soon." The other missing-nin said and then went back into the cave.

"Alright, time to go bac-" he said and turned to see an empty field "Shit."

Meanwhile Tora was on her way back to where the campsite was, as fast as she could. "Stop right there." A voice said, and then Itachi appeared in front of her.

"Ahhh! An emo!" She yelled and stumbled backwards.

"You should've stopped sooner."

"Ha! You ADMIT you're emo! And it's not like you've given me much of a choice." She said getting back up.

"I'm not emo! Now lets go, I'm missing a meeting because of you."

"What? A cub scout meeting? I thought Orochimaru was into little boys not you. Well actually, I thought you were too." She said.

"Eww, that's disgusting. I'm so not into little boys, that Orochimaru's thing."

"What are you into BIG boys then?"

"No! Now let's get back…" he ordered.

"Wait, Itachi I have a confession to make." She paused, we will now zoom out for her confession and skip to her escape. We'll just say this for now, Itachi couldn't move for, a LONG time.

Team 7 had been searching for Tora for three days straight, when she randomly turned up at the campsite mid-day, acting like nothing happened. "Tora!" Sakura and Naruto yelled happily, and were about to ask what had happened when Kakashi jumped in.

"What were you doing? What happened to you? Why did you run off like that? We were WORRIED!" he screamed all at once.

Sakura and Naruto were rendered speechless, while Tora blinked for a few minutes before answering "I was escaping, Roachy kidnapped me and sold me to Akatsuki because supposedly some demon's inside me, so yeah, I escaped." She paused and looked at everyone's shocked faces "Does anyone have chocolate?"

Sakura was the first to recover, and she handed Tora a candy bar that she had bought during their mission, and launching into a question. "How'd you escape?"

"Well, I did the one thing that would surprise him most. I told him I loved him." She said simply.

"What!" Sakura and Naruto yelled while Kakashi stared at her like she was crazy. Which she is. But that's beside the point.

"Well, I figured that if you're living in solitude around all men for years, the one thing you least expect to hear is I love you." She said "Whereas the MOST likely thing you'll hear is we're out of beer. Or pick up the soap." Now everyone was staring at her like she was crazy.

They decided to leave early the next morning and so Sakura and Naruto went to sleep, while Kakashi and Tora sat alone in silence. "So, what do you plan on doing now that you know you're a target?" Kakashi asked, for lack of anything better to say.

"I think I'm going to try to get home. The best way to avoid trouble is to go to a different dimension." She replied.

"What? Well, I suppose so…." He thought "But everyone would really miss you here."

"Even you?" She asked.

"Mm hmm." He replied "What did you mean before when you were talking about a 'Duck butt emo'?"

"Oh, that? Nothing." She smirked. _Duck butt emo. _"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, night."

"Night." He replied.

* * *

Sooooo...what did ya think? a little fluffy at the end but that's okay, this chapter actually should've been two or three chapters so, you know, REVIEW! 


	5. Saying goodbye

Hey everybody sorry this took so long! This is the last chapter of part 1 though, so I had to put some thought into in. (my head hurts now) So, to clarify: **The series is NOT ending here! **it's only going into the second part.

* * *

The next few days were quietly spent getting back to Konoha, they gave their report and left, except for Tora, who stayed behind to talk to Tsunade.

"Umm, Tsunade-sama?" She asked

"Chocolate's over there." Tsunade said, not looking up.

"No, I wanted to ask you, about returning to my home."

Tsunade looked up, "Ah, yes I expected this question. I've almost gotten there, a few more weeks and I should have something. Wait until then."

"And the demon sealed inside me?"

"So, you do know. Well, it seems that the Byakko hasn't fully woken up, so you should be able to live a normal life. She said and looked back down at her work, as the younger girl left.

_I'm gonna try to find a way to get home now._ The words echoed in his mind again as Kakashi started reading the same page for the thirteenth time. "It's no use." He sighed, putting his book away. "But why do I care?" he said to himself "Sure, I'm not thrilled that one of my students is leaving, but why can't I get it out of my head?"

"Ah, my youthful rival!" A voice yelled from behind him.

"Oh no, not him." Kakashi muttered, putting his head in his hands.

"My eternal rival, Kakashi! I have come to challenge you!" Gai declared, striking a pose.

"Not today Gai." Kakashi sighed "I'm not in the mood."

"….My youthful rival Kakashi, why do you not look youthful today?" Gai asked.

"My student, Tora says she's going to go home soon." He replied "And it's bothering me more then it should."

"Ah, my rival, could it be that you've grown attached to her?" Gai inquired.

"Hmm, possibly. But this feels….different."

"You have indigestion then!" Gai declared, striking his good guy pose.

"No! It's not that." Kakashi said "It's….different, like the feeling you get when you're about to be attacked. Impatient, apprehensive, nervous."

"Ah, I see, Kakashi….you feel as if you're going to loose her, and you don't want to." Gai said seriously "could it be you've developed…feelings for her?"

"Hmm…."

The next day at training, some strange things were happening. Tora was eating an egg sandwich, Sakura was humming, and Naruto was late. But for some reason Kakashi was there. "Kakashi-sensei, why are you early?" Sakura asked "And where's Naruto? And why aren't you eating a candy bar?"

"Why, would you prefer I be late again?"

"I wasn't in the mood."

"Sorry I'm late, I had to go to Tsunade-baachan to find out if there was a person named Kenny that lived here."

"Kenny?"

"Tora said she killed Kenny, called herself a bastard and then fell over laughing." Naruto explained. Tora was on the floor again.

"I'm not going to ask."

"It's better you don't young pad wan."

"Eh?"

"Like I said, don't ask."

"Can we start now?"

"Why?"

"Well, this is training."

"But, I'm tired."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Torture the youngins."

"How?"

"heh heh heh…"

"Uhh, Tora…."

"Hey, Naruto, Sakura! I have a question!"

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"Who? Naruto? No."

"Umm, Sakura?...lies." Tora smirked and began to walk off, leaving a confused Naruto and a blushing Sakura behind her.

"Wow that was weird."

"Yup, so, wanna go to a bar?"

"sure." So the two set off, to some random bar.

LATER AT SOME RANDOM BAR (A/N: sorry, I couldn't resist.)

Kakashi had gotten into a drinking contest with Gai, and both were piss drunk. Asuma and Kurenai had headed home about an hour into the contest. Tora was sitting around sipping a Shirley Temple for lack of something better to do, when the two men came stumbling to the bar. "Un mor." Gai ordered.

As he was about to take the drink Lee and Neji walked in and took him back to his house. That left her with Kakashi. Where did he live anyway? She sighed and walked out, with Kakashi rambling next to her. "…aren't the stars pretty tonight? Yeah I think so too…" he continued while Tora tried to figure out where he was supposed to go. "Y'know, I'm really gonna miss you when you go"

"Thanks Kakashi, I'll miss you too."

"Gai said tha I migh love you." He hiccupped

"Did he?" she said, only half paying attention.

"Maybe I am. Who knows?"

"Kakashi, you're not in love with me, now where do you live?"

"down tha street." He pointed and she took him to his doorstep and opened the door for him "I love you…" he said before leaning over and kissing her, closing the door, and collapsing on his bed.

"Huh," she stood there for a few seconds before shrugging "probably too drunk to figure out what he's doing." And with that went home.

Tora was laying in her bed but she couldn't sleep, she kept thinking of that kiss. _I'm NOT in love with Kakashi! _She yelled at herself _but then why do I keep thinking about him? …… crap, I'm in love with Kakashi._ She thought, and went to sleep.

The next morning Kakashi woke up and was trying to figure out how he got home and what happened last night "Let's see, I got into a drinking contest with Gai, Tora took me home and then….oh crap." He said as memories of confessing his love to Tora and kissing her came to mind.

At the training grounds all was well, Tora was oddly quiet, but the other two just assumed it was because she had a hangover from drinking. After a while a Shinobi showed up with a summons for Tora to the Hokage. "See you guys." She said and walked off.

A minute after that, Kakashi popped up. "Tora got summoned by Tsunade-baachan so she isn't here."

Kakashi inwardly breathed a sigh of relief _good, now I won't have to face her for a while._ "Begin sparring." He ordered and walked over to a tree to read.

An hour and a half later, Tora showed up, with a sad look on her face. "Tora, what did Tsunade-sama want you for?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute!" She said and the two resumed sparring. "Uhh, Kakashi…"

"Yeah, I remember what I did yeaterday." He said. "and I've realized, I do love you."

"Huh. That's scary. Gai made sense."

"Yeah…."

"and I guess I do too."

"…."

"but I've got bad news. I'm leaving, tomorrow."

"……WHAT?"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, running over.

Tora sighed "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"WHAT? No way, so soon?"

"Yeah, Tsunade said that the jutsu'll be no good if we wait."

"Well, we should have a party at least, something!"

"We could go to Ichiraku! Oww! Sakura what was that for?"

"For being a baka. Just meet me at Ino's at seven." She said, before running off with Naruto close behind.

"Kakashi?" she looked at him "You okay?"

"You're leaving…tomorrow?"

"Mm hmm." Before she could say anything else, he poofed away. "Kakashi...oh well" she sighed "Better go shopping, something tells me this'll be a big party."

"Ino, the color of the confetti doesn't matter! Let's GO, we've got five hours to put this together!"

"Sakura, I'm an expert, we'll get it done in time."

"HURRY!"

Later Tora headed over to the party, she figured everyone else would already be there. Tora was wearing some silver sandals, and a short white dress, he hair was left down though. She walked in the door, and was greeted by several cheers. She did her best to keep a smile when she surveyed the room and didn't see Kakashi.

"I'd like to make a toast, I-" Shikamaru whispered something into her ear "We WHAT?"

"Sorry, Choji ate it all."

"Well, anyway this is to…where's Tora?"

"In the kitchen, she said she'd cook something." Naruto answered. Around the room eyes widened and people whispered nervously.

Around a half hour later Tora walked out with a big pot and put some spaghetti, and meatballs on everyone's plates. Everyone looked around at each other, before Iruka dug in. "It's….good." He said amazed.

"Of course it is, I have triplet siblings, you think I could live with them without knowing how to cook. Big sister knows all." She said and watched as everyone ate. The rest of the night passed smoothly and she thanked everyone at the end for coming.

The next morning she was walking out the door with Naruto when she saw Kakashi and went over to talk to him. He pulled her into an alley, and surprisingly kissed her. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I mean it this time." He said, and kissed her again.

When Tora walked out of the alley she was teary eyed but continued to walk anyway.

"Ready Tora?" Tsunade asked, she nodded and hugged Naruto goodbye before walking into a glowing blue portal, and disappearing.

"Tora, Tora!" She was woken by yells, she opened her eyes and saw her little sister, leaning over her. "Where have you been? You've been missing for two months!"

"I was talking to an Emo."

"For two months?"

"Well, they have thick skulls." She said "now let's go home. I feel like I was just run over by Choji, but don't tell him I said that." She said, and the two girls walked away.

* * *

Okay, so that's the end of the first part, the second part will either be up tomorrow, or two weeks from now, depending on reviews. **REVIEW PEOPLE**, by the way, everyone who had reviewed, I'm planning your parts in the next part!  



	6. Welcome to the madhouse

Hi everyone, sorry it took so long! (dodges rotten cookies and sporks) I know, I suck! But here it is!

* * *

. 

_It's been a year since I last saw her. _Naruto thought to himself as he sat under a tree at the training grounds._ I really wish I could see you again, Nee-Chan. _With that thought, Kakashi showed up, reading his book, same as always. "We have to report to Hokage-sama immediately." He said, before he and Sakura could yell at him.

They shrugged and made their way over to her office. To their surprise, the other teams were also there (A/N: Yes, this is obvious isn't it?) but Tsunade was nowhere to be found. "That's strange, she should've been here by now." Asuma said looking around the room. As he said that a strange blue light appeared in the room.

Naruto's eyes widened "Nee-Chan!" he yelled and jumped through.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, before jumping in after him, shortly followed by Lee, Gai, Hinata, Neji and the rest jumped through. Kakashi shrugging, and Shikamaru muttering about things being troublesome. Same old same old.

They landed in a huge pile on the ground. The pile of people who were in pain, looked up after hearing chuckling, and saw the sand siblings sitting on a tree stump with Sasuke naerby . Naruto was the first one to get up, (A/N: Which is odd, because he was at the bottom of the pile.)but was soon trampled again.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino yelled, clinging onto him.

"ahh! fangirls!" he said ducking "oh wait it's just you two."

"What are you guys doing here!" He yelled.

"Recovering our hearing from the last time we met." Kankuro said dully.

"I'm not sure, there was just a strange blue portal of sorts in the middle of the kitchen, and we had nothing better to do, so we jumped in." Temari paused and looked at all the WTF looks she was getting "What? It was either this, or go to an old peoples home and massage some granny's bunions."

"In any case where are we?" Kurenai asked, looking around. They had landed in front of a blue mansion, with a long driveway, and a lot of plants and trees around.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Sakura said and walked over to the mansion, as she was doing so she vaguely noticed Naruto having a staring contest with a deer. Sakura was just about to knock on the door, when it opened, and there in the doorway stood Tora. Eating a bag of popcorn. "Tora? But didn't you go back to your own….oh."

"Yup, welcome to my umm…house. C'mon in, everyone else is already here." She said ushering everyone in "Naruto, you might not want to stare to long at fluffy, he-"

"OWWW!"

"Bites. C'mon in." She said, shaking her head slowly. They walked in and to everyone's surprise Itachi, Kisame, Zabuza and Haku were sitting on two of the couches.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, and began to charge at his brother. Well he would've but Tora held onto his collar.

"Oh god, TWO emo's to deal with. Be nice to each other, and maybe I'll give you some tomato's later." She said, and walked into the kitchen.

"Tora, why are you so…relaxed?"

"Well, I haven't had any sugar since I came back, the therapist thinks I'm psycho and delusional and imagined that I was over in your world and that it was sugar induced. So I haven't had any candy in a year." She said, walking over to the fridge.

"And how come you never mentioned that you lived in a mansion?"

"It never came up in conversation. I should be able to house all of you here, there's twenty rooms in here and a full basement." She sighed.

"How did everyone get here? Zabuza and Haku are dead!"

"Apparently that whole gate thing in FMA is true. If you die there I guess you come here some of the time."

"Uhh, okay." Kakashi said, making a mental note to ask her what FMA was later._ She's acting weird, I think I'll get her some chocolate later. _As they walked in Kakashi noticed several things happening around the room. Naruto was staring at 'Fluffy' the deer out the window, where he couldn't get bitten. Sakura and Ino were looking around at the large living room, Lee and Gai were looking at a book called 'Youth's mysteries', Neji was sitting quietly in a chair, Hinata was looking at Naruto and his staring contest in confusinon, Tenten was reading a book on deadly techniques, Kurenai and Asuma were talking with Zabuza and Kisame oddly, Choji was eating, Shikamaru wasn't doing much of anything, Haku was sitting quietly eating popcorn, Itachi and Sasuke were in a staring contest, he absently wondered if they blinked anyway, Kankuro was in the corner looking dully out the window, Temari was trying to figure out who the hell the girl standing next to him was, and Gaara was trying to figure out what Naruto was doing.

"Okay everybody, if you'd tear yourselves away from whatever it is you're doing, I'll begin." Tora said, pulling up a chair "First of all, I've got no Idea how you all got here, so don't ask how to get back. I'm Tora and You'll be staying here for a while. You'll be sleeping two to a room because I don't think you'd want to sleep in a bathroom." She paused "AS for where we are, We're in America in an alternate reality, but the thing is, you guys are a TV show here, so yes you'll be recognized, chased and glomped. If this were a fanfiction I'd magically change the way you look and your names. However It's not and you guys being hugged to death isn't my problem. If they follow you back here, it becomes your problem. Especially since I'll have to deal with it."

"Wait a second. We're a TV show?"

"Yup, I'll put it on for you later."

"Tora, why are you acting so strange?" Sakura asked.

"After I came back they told me that because I was eating too much sugar I'd imagined the entire thing. I haven't had candy in a year." She sighed "And it's my birthday in a couple days."

"How old will you be 19?"

"24."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, yeah…" she said and left the room.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have to get her some chocolate! She's so grumpy!"

"With what money?" he asked.

"Hmm…"

"Never mind, I'll figure something out." Kakashi sighed, and walked out the door.

"So why exactly are you guys here?" Temari asked, while examining her nails.

"Well, I guess it's because we know her that we got here, how is a different story." Sakura answered "Why you, and your brothers are here though, I can't tell."

"Okay, everyone go upstairs or down the hall and pick a room, some of you may have to share rooms because we don't have enough." Tora said, walking into the room "where's Kakashi?"

"He uhh went to get some air." Sakura said and walked down the hall with Ino and Hinata.

Later on everyone was settled into their rooms and watching TV, except for cartoon network, which Tora had set not to play for the times that Naruto was on. Not because she was afraid it would show them something they hadn't done yet, but because she didn't want to subject them to the torture of the American dub. Kakashi walked through the door with two chocolate bars and sat down, without Tora seeing them.

The next day everyone was sitting around the house, Kakashi was reading his book, Tora was feeding her pet cats and deer, Kisame was watching Itachi and Sasuke fight over the remote, and everyone else was training. In the middle of that Tora ran out of food so she decided to go to the store and get some more.

After she left a car pulled up and three teenagers got out. A girl that looked similar to Tora, and two blond boys. They noticed the people in the backyard and decided to find out what they were doing "Hey! What are you doing in my yard?" one of the boys yelled, and everyone stopped to look at them.

"This isn't your yard!" Naruto yelled back.

"Yes it is!" The other boy yelled

"No it isn't." Sasuke replied, as they got into a fighting stance.

"Get out!" The girl yelled, and they began to fight. The fight went on for about ten minutes before everyone froze.

"Why can't we move?" Gai asked.

"Big sister!" the girl yelled.

"SISTER?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Yeah, now get off her property!"

There at the end of the yard stood Tora, who looked a little pissed "What are you doing?"

"Well these three told us that this was their house and to get out so we were defending the house."

"From my little brothers and sister?"

"Your….siblings?"

Tora walked over to her sister "yeah, you don't see the resemblance?"

"You didn't notice that there are four rooms already taken?"

"Well yeah, but I just figured it was for your cats or something."

"no, the cats sleep outside, it's warm most of the year here." Tora explained "These guys stay with me sometimes when they're bored. Speaking of that, why ARE you here?"

"Well, it's your birthday, duh."

"Oh, right."

"Uhh, Tora can I talk to you for a second?" Kakashi said, and walked out of the room, handed her something and walked back in. Tora stared at the thing in her hand, before unwrapping it.

She walked back in, with a wrapper in her hand and collapsed in the middle of the room. "Tora, are you okay?" Naruto yelled as he went over to see if she was okay.

"Ughh..who are you and what have you done with the sugar?" Tora said as she woke up

"Was that…?"

"Tora?" Sakura turned around and picked the wrapper up "a candy bar. I knew it." She smiled.

"Holy poop!" Tora jumped up "How'd you guys get into my randomly huge madhouse?"

"A portal." Itachi answered.

Tora's eyes widened "I-It It's an EMO! Run for your lives, an Emo!" she yelled and hid behind Sasuke, she then looked up "Hey, it's duck butt emo boy! Hi!"

"That was you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke's the duck butt emo you kept talking about?"

"Yeah dude, have you seen his head lately?" she asked and hopped over to the rest of the group.

"That's Tora." Her sister smiled.

"Ah, by the way this is Perv, Doggie-Chan, and bratty-Chan." She smiled walking over to her siblings "Also known as Andre, Maurice, and Sonja."

"Stop calling us that!"

"IT's annoying."

"hey," Tora said "don't make me bite you."

"Well, just don't call us that."

"…brattie-Chan…."

"What."

"I…will eat you!" she yelled and ran off chasing her sister.

"Well, that's Tora…." Kakashi sweatdropped, and they went back to watching TV.

The next day there was a problem with the students "We have to WHAT?"

"Go to school, yup, sucks for you, bye!"

"But Tora, you said we don't have to go for another week."

"Yeah, but you also have to find jobs, where do you think your sensei's are?"

"What about Itachi and Kisame?"

"I told them to join a gang, and if they kill someone, I'll start asking them questions like last time."

"Last time?"

"Heh heh, you'll see."

"Uhh, okay so we have to get jobs? What about you?"

"I already go to school, I'm in collage, you guys'll be in high school, just ask for part time jobs, don't kill anyone, and Sasuke. Try hot topic, you'll like it there."

" Why?"

"1.They have pictures of you 2.it's dark and 3. there's good music to be emo to."

"I'm not a freakin emo!"

"Not by the time I'm done with you. Now go forth and…find jobs!"

While everyone was out finding jobs, Tora sat alone in the house quietly. _Let's see, what do I have to do for the next couple of weeks?. Set everyone up as couples? Okay, sounds fun. Mess with their heads? Of course. Kill Kenny? Sure, why not._ She decided and walked outside.

"Okay, so let's see, Naruto: Wal-mart, Sakura-library, Sasuke-emo"

"That's not what it says!"

"Okay, okay you're also working at wal-mart, Ino-flower shop, Choji- buffet? I'm not gonna ask, Shikamaru- mechanic, Lee-subway, nice. Tenten-dojo, I'm surprised you're the only one that thought of that." Tora said looking around at everyone. After the jobs were read off, she handed everyone ice cream bars and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys. I've been thinking" Naruto began.

"Uh-oh." Sasuke muttered.

"shut it teme. how did we all get here?"

"I've been wondering that too, and also where was Tsunade-sama when we left?" Tenten pointed out "SHE called us there."

"Do you think…" Ino paused "It could've been HER that sent us here?"

"no way Ino-pig, Tsunade-sama wouldn't do something like that." Sakura countered "Would she?"

"Hi everyone," Kakashi greeted, walking into the living room "I was fired."

"Again?" Naruto asked " This is the third time THIS WEEK!"

"What was it for THIS time Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Guess" he smiled.

"Figures."

"Hi Kakashi, you got fired again, didn't you?" Tora said, as she walked in, not even looking up from the book she was reading.

"Yup, and how was your day?" Kakashi smiled back.

"Ah, just fine I didn't get fired, kill anyone or blow anything up for once." She answered "By the way, can someone get emo and emo jr. off the roof? They cut the tail off the neighbors cat."

"Why are they cutting the tails off animals?" Kiba asked, while Akamaru whimpered next to him.

"They aren't. They're trying to kill each other…well at least emo boy is, Itachi's just kinda sitting there and yawning."

"You blow things up?" Neji asked

"Let's go Naruto, we have to cheer for Sasuke-kun!" Sakura commanded, jumping off the table, and out the door.

"I'm not cheering for him. No way." Naruto said, leaning back in him chair.

"Let's go!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Naruto's shirt collar and dragging him out.

"Heeeeelp!"

"You blow things up?" Neji repeated.

"Only sometimes. I set off a bomb a while ago actually, I wonder why it hasn't-" she was cut off by a huge explosion and a shout of "Yes!" from the roof. "Ah, there it is."

"….shouldn't we go see who got hurt?"

"Nope, it's just Emo boy. He'll be fine."

"Wait, if that was Sasuke….then who yelled 'Yes!'?" Haku asked.

As he asked that, Itachi walked in….smiling (WTF?) "We're going OUT tonight! On me!"

"Are you normally this happy?" Zabuza asked, looking up from his blackbelt magazine.

"I finally shut him up! He's not attacking me anymore!"

"And it only took ten years." Kakashi answered, looking back at icha icha paradise.

"Hey, at least it happened." Itachi glared at Kakashi.

"Itachi, you bastard!" Sasuke yelled, flinging the door open "That was a dirty trick! I'm gonna kill you for that!"

"Actually, that was me." Tora raised her hand.

"…Whatever, I'm still gonna kill you Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, charging at him, causing everyone to sigh.

"Hey, no killing each other in the house!" Tora yelled.

"Is there any way we can lock him in a cage?" Sonja asked.

"Why is it that a mass murderer is more civil then him?" Maurice asked

"Maybe we're related, he acts like mom." Andre yawned, as everyone walked outside to watch the fight.


	7. school sucks

Don't kill me! I updated finally. And I'm sorry that this chapter sucks.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around watching Yugioh GX, since they didn't understand all the parodies they'd been forced to watch. It had been several weeks and they were now scarred for life. Except Haku, who could care less. "Hey, Moose!" Tora yelled, entering the room. 

"My name's Itachi! For gods sake." He shot back.

"Mhmm, right. Anyway, go tend to emo boys wounds, he keeps mumbling about how he wants to defeat you, so I figured you could rub it in a little." She leaned against the door "If you can find the stairs that is."

Itachi growled at her "I refuse to wear those glasses!" he threw them off and ran off, promptly hitting a wall.

"That's 27 times today. Two more and you owe me 20 bucks." Andre told the others.

Tora rolled her eyes and helped Itachi into the infirmary. Which used to be Maurice's room, but Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto kept hurting themselves, and Sakura was getting tired of healing them. He sat on a chair in the room, while Tora got more Band-Aids. "Itachi, you bastard…" Sasuke managed to mumble "I will defeat you."

"Foolish little brother, revenge is for main characters." Tora replied walking into the room.

"When is the pink haired girl going to heal us?" Itachi asked.

"When you pay her the 50 bucks you owe her." She didn't even look up "She's still at her job anyway. That's the only thing you manage to do right."

Itachi leaned back in his chair "Do you know how hard it is to stay in a gang without killing?"

She nodded "I've got an okay idea. Speaking of which, DBE (duck butt emo) stop fighting with Naruto, or you'll get fired." Tora dropped Itachi's arm, which she had been bandaging.

"Ow." He said flatly.

"Mhmm, deal with it. I'm going to get some chocolate, don't kill each other while I'm gone. It'll stain the carpet."

6am the next day, the entire house was woken up, by an annoying buzzing sound in each room. "Ugh," Zabuza and Haku exited their room as the others walked out "Time for school?"

After waking up a little, they realized Tora was missing, so they checked her room "Incoming!" an alarm clock came whizzing past their heads "god I hate those things." Tora walked out, grumbling about clocks and pixie sticks 'Lesse…it's 6:30? You have fifteen minutes to be out at the bus stop!"

"WHAT!" The teenagers yelled, scrambling to get ready.

"bye!" Haku waved goodbye to them as they ran out, handing them lunch as they passed "Come on Zabby, we've gotta go to work."

"I told you not to call me that." He replied.

"Let's go." He sang "We've got to be at work in forty minutes."

Kurenai and Asuma sat at the table, sipping coffee. They were cops, so they had until 10:30. "Umm, if I act strange for the next few days, don't be alarmed." Tora told them quietly "I doubt I'll hurt someone, but if I try to, please us this on me." She handed them flash drives. "Plug it into the nearest computer or boom box. I altered them to work for both."

"What is this?" Itachi asked.

"that is the only way to calm me down." She got up, and slipped her headphones on.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kurenai asked, getting up.

She flashed them a catlike smile "Work."

"Work? You never mentioned that."

"I told you back at your place that I was training to be a vet." They nodded "I became one." She ran out.

At school things were okay so far. The guys were being irritated by fangirls, and the girls were being mobbed by fangirls. "Okay, okay, move it. Nothing to see here folks." A blond girl pushed through the crowd, dispersing them. "Ah, you must be the group from the other world." She smiled. They looked at her in alarm "I'm Kiylee, nice ta meecha."

"Don't worry, Kiylee's okay. Actually, she's not from here either." Sonja told the group.

"Where are you from then?" Naruto asked.

Kiylee looked at them "That," she winked "I'm not saying." She tossed them small bottles "Pepper spray. Use it on the fans." With that she walked away.

Later on at lunch "Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!" pshh. "Eh my god! My eyes!" the fangirl ran away.

"I think you're using those a little too much." Neji told him. Pshh "The hell was that for!"

He smirked "for fun."

"Jerk." Sonja grumbled.

"Hey," Some 6 foot guy walked up to Sasuke "you sprayed something in my girls eyes."

"What's it to you." Wham!

BACK AT HOME

"You didn't warn him about the body slam guy?"

Sonja smirked "It's more fun this way."

Tora sighed "Well, he's all fixed up."

"Why did you change his clothes?"

"He smelled like ass."

"Ah." The two of them walked back out. "So, other then that, how was your day at school?"

"Spicy."

"Ah, Kiylee gave you the pepper spray then." She grinned.

They nodded "we didn't see her the rest of the day though."

"She pops in and out. I only have her there, because she's the only one young enough to go to high school."

Shikamaru snorted "You make it sound like you have an elite team of people working under you for some strange mission." Tora smirked "do you?"

"In any case, I hope you all enjoyed school for the most part. Because all math teachers are evil drones out to steal your humanity in your sleep, and sell it on e-bay." She frowned at them "overpriced."

"uhh, Tora I've been meaning to ask-" she was cut off by the doorbell.

"Hello? Oh, hi mom. Yeah, they're here. Sonja, Andre, Maurice! It has returned." Tora yelled.

The triplets groaned "We're coming." Maurice yelled back. The kids picked up their belongings, and walked to the door. "bye!"

"Them seem bored."

"I can't blame them. My parent's house is the most boring place in the universe. It's even more boring then daytime TV." As she said that, Sasuke walked in wearing a shirt that said 'nobody knows I'm a lesbian'.

"what?"


	8. and you are?

Imagine that. I updated. Lucky you. Enjoy, and review, and I'll give you sporks.

* * *

The next day everyone was out of the house, except for Haku, who was cleaning. The day had been fairly peaceful, and without casualties, so things looked clear. The doorbell rang and Haku went to answer it "Hello." He smiled cheerily, at the heavily bearded man at the door.

"Ah, hi…" He replied, in a gentle vice for someone of his size "Are you the maid?"

Haku blinked, before remembering that they were keeping a low profile "Oh, yes…and you are?"

"oh, I'm Tora's father. Is she home?" he asked, taking a few steps into the house.

Haku blinked, and shook his head "not at the moment, would you like to wait here?"

As that was said a curly haired woman ran up the driveway, from a wine colored car "Harv, where's Tora?" She asked in a Brooklyn accent. "Who's this?"

"I'm Haku." He replied, getting tired of being so cheerfully polite "Are you Tora's mother?"

"Yes. She's not home?" her mother asked, putting on a nice smile "Well, no need to wait, we'll talk to her later." The two left.

Zabuza got home just as they left "Who was that?"

"They say they're Tora's parents, but there's something weird about them."

"They're repressing their inner lunatics." Tora replied, hanging upside down from a light fixture.

"When did you get here?"

"Ah…"she looked at her watch "An hour ago."

Zabuza stared dully at her "Don't you have a job?"

"Yeah, I brought the animals home with me instead." She shrugged, pointing to the backyard, where several dogs were running around, while around twenty cats were sunning themselves.

"You don't actually work do you?" Haku's eye twitched "You just walk around picking up animals who hate everyone but you."

"That's not true." She yawned "Greygy likes anyone who feeds and pets him" she gestured to an old grey and blue cat with copper eyes, who was smiling in his sleep "Besides, my job IS to take in animals, and care for them."

"What are you paid for this?"

"Uhh…like $4000 a month. Plus all the food, litter, and toys I need." She jumped down.

"Then…how can you afford this house?"

"Well, it was 148 grand, so I was okay." She grinned.

"But It's 40,000 sqft." Haku pointed out "These things go for a million or more."

"When did you find all this out? You've only been here a week and a half."

"I watch a real estate show in the morning."

"Ah." They nodded "and I'm just lucky I guess. Now, where's the chocolate ice cream?"

"Yo!" Kakashi walked in "Sasuke got body slammed again." Sasuke hobbled in after him, along with the others.

"Ooh, fun." Tora smiled "Sonja, get my stick."

"Not the stick again." Sasuke groaned. She grinned, and started poking him. "I didn't even do anything…"

"I've noticed that we're not as strong here as we were in our own world." Sakura noted "Why is that?"

"Our world is a lot more restricted then yours. That's why people who come from this world are so strong. Mediocre people here are scary strong over in your world." Tora explained, tying a bandage onto Sasuke's arm. "Did you try telling them your brother was a gangster?"

"They're gangsters too." He sighed "ow! Watch it."

"sorry." She loosened the bandage "Did you stick in a pack with the others?"

"Tried it."

"Hmm…what about Kiylee?" she flopped onto the couch, letting her old grey cat sit on her lap "She's strong."

"They said something about pink socks" Tora shuddered "and then Kiylee took off"

"kay…well, tell them you know The Byakko." She put her feet on Sasuke's lap "That should do it."

He ignored her feet "Why're you helping me?"

"Well, despite being an emo, and all around bastard you didn't do anything here." He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…."

The next day at school the usual group cornered Sasuke after school "Hey, pretty boy." Brandon 'bodyslam' Wilson growled "It's that time again."

"My friend the-uh- Byakko says to lay off." He told them.

The group look surprised for a minute, before laughing "Yeah right, YOU friends with The Byakko?" he continued to pursue him, into the wash.

"You should really stop that." Tora jumped down from a bridge where she'd been watching the group. She was dressed oddly. Her hair was tied in pigtails with two skinny red silk ribbons, and she had on a leather shirt that cut off at the navel, with black jeans and boots, all laced with red silk ribbons. She also had small cat ears on. "He gave you the orders."

"The Byakko." Brandon, and his gang stood stony faced staring at her "You should'nt be here."

"I told you not to touch him." She stared back, completely serious "It's a full moon." Her eyes flashed dangerously. Brandon looked panicked and retreated. "You okay emo boy?" she asked bending down to help him.

"I'm fine." He stood "but what was that?"

Somewhere else The thugs were getting yelled at by some blond guy in leather "You imbicles! Of all the wimps you can pick on you had to choose The Byakko's?" He yelled "well, no matter. We'll be done with her soon."


	9. Meet the litter

Sasuke was up in the infirmary/ Maurice's room, getting evaluated by Sakura, who refused to admit that he needed anti-depressants, not sleep aids. "I still think we should give him a few for a couple weeks." Sakura pressed, making sure Tora heard her.

"Why don't we get professional help?" Andre asked.

Sakura scoffed "I AM a professional."

Maurice-who was mourning the loss of his once pure white carpet- looked up "He means for you, not him." Sakura glared "Anyway, we've got bigger problems then Sasuke's mental health."

"Right, like tracking down the people who did this." Neji replied.

Lee joined the group "Maybe we should just stick together for a while."

"I don't think that alone would do it." Sakura replied.

" What if we take matters into our own hands and take care of things?" Gaara proposed.

The others exchanged glances and nods "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Elsewhere Tora was meeting with a group of her own "Another gang? I thought you got rid of the ones targeting your part of town." Kiylee sipped her slushie. Next to her were nine other girls and three guys, spread out in a circle. 

"It's inevitable that someone would try to take over this place after The Byakko's six year absence." A girl with light pink hair, in blue remarked.

The dark pink haired girl in green spoke up "Right, but who would be interested in this spot?" she posed the question "and after all this time…"

A brunette man took a sip from his cup "The real question here is why did you suddenly come out and call all of us after six years Tora?"

All eyes flew to the head of the group, who had silently been listening the entire time. She exhaled, and met their gazes "I had a feeling about the arrival of that group. Besides, I can't do it without my litter." She grinned.

The group of thirteen exchanged looks "Give us a while to think about it." A black haired man replied, as the group got up and left.

* * *

"Have a good day at school!" Haku chirped, as the teens made their way down the street. A few seconds later some cars rolled up, and some people in their early twenties got out. 

"S'cuse me." A bronze haired boy smiled, and they slipped past him.

"W-wait a second, who are you people?" Haku demanded.

The boy turned while his companions looked around "Are you one of those travelers?"

Haku froze "Over there." The black haired man ordered. Two girls who looked like twins, -one strawberry blond, one platinum- ran towards a wall with some picture frames on it, and hit the exact parallel spot on the wall with their stilettos.

There was a clicking sound and the wall rose to reveal a multitude of machines. "Is that… a control room?"

A brunette woman with blond streaks turned to her "Yeah, I built it myself. I had no idea she moved it though…"

"Okay, says here that there are a large number of paranormal activities recorded from a month ago." A brunette reports.

"Ah, that may be our arrival."

"Says there were around forty reported."

"That must be wrong. There are only thirty or so of us." Haku replied "This machine must be broken."

"WHAT did you say about my baby?" the streaked girl growled.

"Ah, nothing…"

* * *

At about threeish the others started coming home "Haku, we're- what the hell?!" Naruto yelled. 

"Explain why there's a computer room in the hall." Sonja demanded "and who are you people?"

"Quiet that brat down…" a blue haired woman scowled.

"Brat!? Grr…." Sonja fumed.

"Sonja, it's okay they're not here to hurt anyone." Kiylee assured her.

"Kiylee?! Who are these people?" Andre asked.

Kiylee smiled, and returned to typing at the keyboard with the others.

"Ah, you showed up after all." Tora entered the room, putting down her bags.

"Yeah, I like what you've done with the place." The black haired guy grinned.

"Thought you would Kaden. Hey, even Misty showed up." The blue haired girl saluted passively.

"Tora, who the hell are these people?" Sonja demanded.

"ah, easy there bratty, I'll tell ya."

Misty turned around "She's your sister after all. So loud."

Tora snorted "Shut it. Back to work." Misty smirked to herself and continued her work.

"Okay." Andre began, after she'd led the others out of the house, to the backyard. "Explain."

"Well, have you guys ever heard about a gang called The Litter?" Tora asked.

Maurice nodded "I've heard of them. They were one of the top gangs in the country. Even the big gangs were wary of them. They usually stayed in their own turf, unless they were provoked, in which case they would completely obliterate their enemy. In many cases it only took days." He told the others "They had a leader, who was rumored to be inhuman, and scary strong. But no one knows who he is. Or was." Maurice looked up "They disbanded six years ago for some reason. The only thing they said was that if someone disturbed the peace of our town again, they'd return."

"Wow. Someone knows his stuff." He shrugged "What he said was exactly right. In there, is the top members of that group called the thirteen. I'll let you guess why."

"But if they're here, that means you know them." Sonja reasoned "Tora, are you one of the thirteen?"

Tora smiled "No, I'm not." Her siblings sighed in relief. "I'm their leader."

* * *

Ooh, plot twisty! sorry for the incredibly long time it took to update. 

I've got a question. **Should I add team Heibi to the story or not?** click that pretty purple button and tell me what you think .


	10. Kitty litter

A/N: I just read a fic and the funniest part of it was the A/N 'I loved Obito, he DIED'. XD Otaku have morbid senses of humor, huh?

* * *

Ch what was it? I think ten- Kitty litter

A gang member? Tora?! That couldn't be right. Sonja

knew everything about her older sister- who loved to

brag- if she was in a gang Sonja would know. "That's

funny Tora. Who are they really?"

Tora looked at her younger sister in surprise "The

sixteen. Here, you don't actually know them, huh?" she

turned to the group "Hey, guys. I'm gonna indroduce

you. Get your heads out of the screen."

"Alright, make it quick." The streaked girl ordered.

"My head Tech adviser- Faye." she pointed to the girl

"The guy in with the bronze hair- Tori- supernatural

adviser, The pink haired girls- Kali and Nina-

Negotiation. Black haired guys- Kaden- heads off

fights and Jake- Intelligence. Sora- common sense and

combat." she turns over to the others "The blue hair-

Misty- gathers info from the internet. Black haired

girl- Trini- she fights. Hanna- orange hair-

orginization. Roxy- red hair- ...um, persuation." a

few of them exchange glances and Roxy glares "I'm

kidding. Pyro-technology." blank stares "She blows

things up."

"ohhhh..."

"You know kiylee. She's our mole." Kiylee waves

"Summer and Sakura- no relation to you Pinky- they

cause trouble, create a distraction and then we go in.

And of course, Sarra- the brunette smiles- my

commander."

Maurice is counting on his hands "Wait a second.

That's only fifteen."

"Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't notice." she replied,

as the wind blew outside "We do have one other member.

But he quit a long time ago..." she replied "Now, if

you'll excuse me, my arms are warm but my torso's

freezing! where'd I put that puffer vest?" she walked

off.

Kakashi- not usually one to pry- was curious about

this "Sarra," the brunette looked up "is there a

reason that the last member quit?"

"Well, that's a long story." She swiveled around in

her chair, swinging her black leather boot over her

leg "but I could manage to shorten it."

Tora was up in her room, looking blankly out the

window "Hey, Greygy..." she scratched her old cats'

ear, as he purred on her lap "It's almost been seven

years now huh?" the cat licked her hand in reply and

then headbutted it for more attention. She smiled

"Time flies."

"You look a lot like him actually." Sarra looked

Kakashi over, gaining the attention of the other

'Sixteen' who'd been typing away. They nodded slowly

in agreement and went back to work. "It started about

nine years ago, when 'The Litter' was formed. There

was a small group of us- well, actually there was five

of us. Tora, Me, Misty, Trini, and Gin." the room fell

silent "We were a bunch of friends, who met in various

ways. Tora had known me since we were eight, and Misty

since they were seven. She and Trini helped eachother

out in middle school when they were getting bullied.

Then there was Gin. I'm not really sure how they met,

but I think he might've saved her from something." she

tapped her lip "Anyway, we formed a group, and

promised to stick together and always come to help

eachother if we needed it. As time went on our group

grew fairly large, and we became known as 'The

Sixteen', for the core group, though there are about

seventy of us total. As time went on, some big gangs

were treatining our school and neighborhood, so The

litter trained and beat them back. Eventually we

became a big deal as far as gangs are concerned, even

though we weren't really one. Well, skipping ahead,

Tora and Gin fell in love, and they dated seriously

for about two years."

"Why don't I remember seeing him?" Sonja accused "I

would've been ten at the time."

"She never brought him to your house. Our base has

always been here." she gestured around them "Back to

the story- The two broke up around the time of an

enormous war in attempt to overthrow us five or six

other gangs joined up. It was a bad breakup too. To

this day Tora won't talk about him. But in those times

I was more concerned about winning the war and staying

alive then the two of them." Sarra shook her head "I

was worried though that Gin wouldn't fight with us and

that would make us lose. But that wasn't how it went.

Gin fought with us like always, and we won the war. So

I thought things were okay. Then, the next day- out of

the blue- Gin resigned from the group, and left town

the same night. Before he left, he told Kaden that he

couldn't do this anymore and that he'd be leaving for

good." all of the litter was silent, pausing from

their work "After that Tora couldn't hold up the group

the same way, so she disbanded it. But she told the

members that they might have to fight again someday

and to be ready. Which is good- we'll have allies."

"No way, none of that-...how could all of that be

true?" Sonja asked, looking around.

Andre- who'd been silent up to that point- decided to

speak up "So...how do you call them?"

"There's a signal that I can activate. But only Tora

has the key for it. She's hesitating..." Kaden replied

"she can't keep it up for long."

Misty got up and ran upstairs, pulling Tora down with

her "Alright, geez..." she pokes Misty "So, Midgits,

ninja, and geniuses of all ages. How would you like to

be a gang member?"

* * *

Walla! Chapter ten! I personally liked the chapter, but I know there was too much OC in the plot. Don't worry though; next update will have LOTS of the real characters. I think the other team will show up. 


End file.
